


Everything's Fun And Games Even After Getting Shot

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel gets shot but it's not really graphic, Angel is best boy, Everyone has to take care of Angel, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Angel gets hurt during a turf war and the staff have to take care of him.Requested by: ParkRyder525Seconded by: Mystery_Mia





	Everything's Fun And Games Even After Getting Shot

“‘Ey sugar tits! You got a hell’ve a fight on your hands!” Cherri turned, crushing one of the eggs under her shoed foot. She smirked at seeing the lanky spider, a gun held in his two bottom hands. 

  
  


“Took your damn time, didn’t ya?!” She yelled, making Angel snort and roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m late, I got it.” He kicked an egg that got too close to him before shooting it, watching as it fell to the ground unceremoniously. The little eggs were quite annoying, so many of them and they were all useless. 

  
  


“ARGH!! _YOU_ **_FOOLS!!”_** Sir Pentious yelled angrily, already upset that his ship was taken down _again. _But he was even more upset at the fact that his egg bois were doing **_nothing! _**Cherri was the most annoying, terrible down right **_upsetting _**demon he’s ever seen. He grabbed what was left of the console he had, digging his claws into it he pressed a button, the ray gun, surprisingly still worked, moved, taking aim at the nearest, most visible target. He slammed his fist down onto the fire button, watching as the ray gun took a second, registering the command before it fired. 

  
  


Angel huffed as he stomped, crushing one of the egg bois under the heel of his boot, as much as he didn’t want to get his boots messy that  _ crunch  _ was incredibly satisfying. “Angel!” He lifted his head, wanting to respond to Cherri’s yell with some snarky remark but pain suddenly ripped through his stomach. His gun fell to the ground as all four of his hands clutched at the sudden hole that was where his stomach was. He collapsed behind some rubble, his eyes squeezed shut. Cherri ran over, sliding down onto her knees next to the male, “Shit!” Angel opened his eyes, looking down at himself “Ah...ha, that’s not the kind of penetration I wanted.” He chuckled, He sat up a bit, “Shit Cherri, I’m gonna have to ditch.” “I mean, fuckin’ go ahead dude! I got this covered.” Angel got up, his other two arms sprouting from his sides, they pressed against whatever rubble to keep him standing and walking. 

  
  


Charlie was pacing around the lobby of the hotel, Angel had left almost six hours ago! He was supposed to be back! Who knows what he could be doing! Vaggie watched her girlfriend pace back and forth, as much as she was pissed off that Angel hadn’t returned yet and was much more worried about Charlie. Alastor was watching Charlie pace as well, that terrifying grin never leaving his face, though he held no ill intent, currently anyways. Nifty was somewhere, potentially cleaning and Husk was at the bar, not giving a single shit about what was happening. 

  
  


“Charlie he’ll be back soon.”

  
  


“I know he will!” She huffed, stopping her pacing, looking at Vaggie, “I know I’m just worried what he’s doing out there!” She let out a sigh, trying to calm herself down before she walked over to where Vaggie was sitting, plopping down next to her, laying her head on the female as she groaned. Vaggie smiled weakly, wrapping an arm around the female, squeezing her shoulder lightly. There was a knock on the door and Charlie bolted up, making Vaggie sigh quietly, having enjoyed that small moment. Charlie pulled open the door “Angel! Where- What the fuck happened?!” She yelled, her eyes wide. Angel just stumbled in, laughing, barely keeping himself standing. “Well I got shot, what the fuck does it look like?” “Shot!?” Vaggie yelled standing up, “Shot with what?! A canon!?” she yelled. Angel finally collapsed to his knees, falling face first onto the floor. He lifted his head, his left eye half closed, “Well some help would be fuckin’ nice, or all of you can just let me bleed out on the floor.” 

  
  


“Oh my! It looks like you’ve gotten yourself into quite the pickle!” Alastor walked over, hovering over Angel, his grin getting dark. “Alastor can you put him on the couch please! I’m gonna try to find some bandages!” “Of course I can!” Angel lifted his head as he was lifted from the ground, not with arms though, “Oh~ You’re so strong Alastor~” That got no response from the radio demon, Angel was set, surprisingly gently, down onto the couch. “What were you doing?!” Vaggie yelled, glaring down at the spider with her arms crossed, he just shrugged, smiling up at her, “I was just helpin’ one of my friends, y’know? Like the good little sinner I am.” She rolled her eye, “You were in a turf war again! Weren’t you?!” “Mayyybe” Angel’s words became a little bit slurred, surprisingly it hadn’t happened earlier. His eyes fell closed, “Oh fuck...this is a different type of stomach pain than I’m used to.” “How disgusting!” Alastor claimed, making Angel giggle quietly. 

  
  


Charlie ran back in with a roll of bandages, it took her awhile to find them, not that surprising. She ran over to Angel, undoing the roll “Okay Angel, you have to take off your jacket.” He clutched at the stripped jacket giving a quiet laugh, “You’ll see my chest.” his upper hands covered his fluffy chest. Charlie and Vaggie locked eyes for a second before Charlie looked back at the loopy spider. “Charlie?” Angel said, making the female jump, “Uh, yeah Angel?” “Am I dying?” He swallowed hard, “Uh, no! Not at all! I just have to get you to take your jacket off so I can put these on.” She lifted the roll of bandages, making Angel hum quietly. He tugged at his jacket opening it, unable to lift his body to pull it out from under himself. He was lifted by Alastor and the jacket was discarded on the floor. He stayed floating above the couch as Charlie wrapped bandages around the giant wound, the best they could do was wrap him in bandages. Once the bandages were secured Angel was laid back down. 

  
  


“Is this really necessary?” Alastor asked, Angel curled up on the males lap, “Yes. It is. I’m the one wounded, I get to do what I want.” He huffed, fiddling lightly with Alastor’s coat, surprisingly though he wasn’t passing any boundaries. Nifty walked over with a tray of food, handing it to the spider, making him smile, happily. The tray set almost on his chest, Alastor was extremely uncomfortable but he didn’t move, letting Angel sit on his lap and eating. For the last week or so Angel has been babied and taken care of, almost given anything he wanted, except for drugs and alcohol. Angel was fine, for the most part, in a lot of pain but he was acting normal. Angel actually really enjoyed being given whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He gave the tray, now gone of food, to Nifty. “Go get me something sweet.” He said to Nifty who didn’t actually say anything, she had other things to do currently than just doing everything that slutty spider wanted. 

  
  


“Charlie!” Angel called out dramatically, throwing his head back. She walked into the room, frowning “What do you want Angel?” She was so tired of him already, yes he was hurt but he was taking advantage of it! Though she didn’t really know what she expected, maybe she should have just left Angel to bleed out in the lobby. He pouted, “Well if you act like that then I ain’t gonna tell you!” He huffed, Charlie let out an exasperated sigh before she walked over to Angel, “I’m sorry Angel. What do you want?” Angel was pouting, he looked down at his stomach, “I wanted you to check it. I don’t wanna do it myself.” He huffed, lifting his head as if he was acting snobby but he was a bit scared. Charlie’s had to change his bandages a couple of times so it’d be fine. “Why? I just changed your bandages earlier.” Though she didn’t put up much of a fight than that, undoing the bandages taking a look. “It looks fine Angel, it’s healing, slowly, but healing.” She put his Angel’s bandages back on and he looked down at the female, “Good, I can’t go ‘round with a giant hole in my stomach.” Charlie stared at the male for a few seconds before she left his room, “Thanks Charlie!” He called, feeling a tiny bit bad. 

  
  


Vaggie glared at Angel, “You want  ** _what?” _ ** He sighed loudly, “A book! Or something! I’m so bored! Alastor has been ignoring me and no one else is fun to play with.” He pouted. Her eye twitched before she let out a loud sigh, “Fine! I’ll go talk to Charlie!” She stomped away, Angel just watched her before he threw his head back, letting out a groan. Sure it was fun having everyone do what you wanted but it was boring when nobody was around and they were ignoring you! He twiddled his thumbs, bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do! He couldn’t go out! He sighed loudly. Vaggie came back a few minutes later, she held out a book, some romance from Charlie’s collection. Angel took it, sitting up a little bit, “Ohh how interesting.” he purred, Vaggie rolled her eye, “Alright, do not call me again.” “Thank you~” He purred, almost as if she was teasing but he wasn’t. He was actually quite happy to have something to do, even if it  _ was  _ reading. He’d rather watch something but at least it was something. 

  
  


Astor peeked into Angel’s room, the spider was asleep, an open book on his chest. Astor walked in, picking the book up and placing it somewhere else. He then pulled up the blankets, covering Angel up before he left the room, shutting the door. “Boy, I sure hope he gets better soon, I am getting tired of having to take care of him!” Alastor fixed his bowtie before he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay! Angel is honestly babey...he's my favourite character and in a super weird way I just connect to him. 
> 
> Thanks for the request! I enjoyed writing this, I started working on this almost as soon as I seen the request, it's interesting! I don't know if I did it justice though...I'm not too good at writing a bunch of characters at the same time...
> 
> As always help with tags is always appreciated!! Thank you for reading!! :-)
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
